


The Love Game

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Potions Shop Owner Draco Malfoy, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Harry and Draco are in love. Neither will admit it.





	1. Slug & Jiggers Apothecary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarropoly. I'm attempting to write a cohesive story with the random prompts I'm given. Wish me luck!
> 
> Title: The Love Game, Part One  
> Author/Artist: Maraudersaffair  
> Rating: Teen  
> Board Position(or card image): Slug & Jiggers Apothecary  
> Prompt: Harry has a need for a special potion.  
> Word Count: 436  
> Summary: Harry must admit something very personal when seeking Malfoy's help.

Harry didn’t hate Draco Malfoy anymore. He didn’t. He just didn’t like speaking or looking at him. He especially didn’t like _buying_ things from him, but Harry was desperate.

“Don’t be shy,” Malfoy said, his face splitting into a satisfied grin. “What are your symptoms?”

They were standing in Malfoy’s Apothecary, quite alone, and Harry wanted to disappear through the floor.

“I’ve tried everything and nothing has worked!”

“I can’t help you if you don’t give me more information.”

“I tried the Apothecary around the corner.”

“Agatha is an idiot. It’s no surprise you wasted your time with her.”

“I even poked around Knockturn for some answers.”

Malfoy clicked his tongue. “Poor, Potty. Making bad decision after bad decision.”

Harry glared. “ _Potty_? Really?”

“Just tell me what your damn symptoms are. I promise I’m not going to poison you.”

Harry paused, hating his life. Through gritted teeth, he admitted, “It hurts when I pee.”

Malfoy’s eyebrows shot up. His lips trembled, and it was obvious he was holding back his laughter. “It sounds like you’ve been having too much fun.”

“It’s not _that_.” Harry was blushing so hard he was surprised his face hadn’t caught on fire.

Malfoy turned away to examine the neatly stored vials on his shelves. “I recommend a potion that fights nearly all the bedroom infections. The magical ones, at least.”

“You’re not listening to me. I didn’t get this from sex.”

Malfoy eyed him over his shoulder. “How do you know?”

“Because I’ve never had sex.”

Malfoy went still. It was a moment before he turned around. “You dated Ginny Weasley for three years.”

“Yes, well, something always stopped us.” Harry was so mortified that he couldn’t even look at him.

“Merlin, Potter. That’s just _sad_.”

“Oh, piss off!” 

“You understand that I’m _redeemed_ now?”

“Yes?”

“I am no longer that spoiled boy who worshiped at the feet of evil.”

“Yeah, I’m aware.” Harry frowned, not knowing where this was going.

“My point is that I’ve _changed_. I will not taunt you endlessly about what I’ve just learned. I won’t even tell another soul.”

“Thanks?”

“I also won’t take your money when I know it won’t do you any good. Your answers won’t be found in an Apothecary. Take yourself to St Mungo’s.”

“But - don’t you have a special potion that I could try?”

“I’m talented, Potter, not a miracle maker. Take your arse to St Mungo’s.”

Harry sighed. He went to the door. “Thank you for your help.”

“Potter,” Malfoy said, now behind the counter.

“Yeah?”

“You’re too fit to be so _inexperienced_.”

Harry gave him two fingers and left.


	2. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco spots Potter at a charity ball and can't look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Love Game, Part Two  
> Author/Artist: Maraudersaffair  
> Rating: Teen  
> Board Position(or card image): Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions  
> Prompt: -Description Only (No Dialogue): seeing the other in a new item of clothing for the first time - Minimum: One Sentence Maximum: 299 words  
> Word Count: 299  
> Summary: Draco spots Potter at a charity ball and can't look away.

It was a week after Potter’s visit and Draco could think of nothing else. Surely, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, couldn’t be a _virgin_? No, it was impossible. He had lied. He had lied just to get a reaction. That was the only option.

Draco was at a charity ball at the Ministry. Merlin, he hated the Ministry, but he was _good_ now. He was the type of wizard who cared about charity and community. He needed people to understand that he was trustworthy so they would give him Galleons.

The ball was boring and he had to pay attention to how much champagne he drank. The orchestra was damn near falling asleep on their cellos and clarinets. Draco couldn’t blame them. How many more times were these nans going to waltz? 

Then Draco saw him. The Virgin. He was in fancy dress, emerald green with silver trim, and his hair had actually been tamed. Draco stared. The color of his robes made his eyes _glow_ , and they were such beautiful eyes, even if it killed Draco to admit it.

A small crowd of worshipers circled him. At least he looked embarrassed. Draco wondered if it still hurt him to pee. Draco sipped on his champagne and laughed into his flute.

The robes must’ve been new. They looked expensive. Draco glanced around. He wondered who Potter was trying to impress. Perhaps the head of the DMLE was here, and Potter was vying for a promotion.

Suddenly, Potter caught sight of him, and his expression flickered from embarrassment to curiosity. Draco raised his hand and wiggled his fingers at him, a rude smirk curling his mouth. He didn’t want Potter to approach him. He hadn’t a clue what he’d say to him.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco remembers Harry on Platform 9 3/4 their last year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Love Game, Part Three  
> Author/Artist: Maraudersaffair  
> Rating: Teen  
> Board Position(or card image): The Hogwarts Express  
> Prompt: 200 Words - Drarry returning to Hogwarts by train - Pick either: 1) "I didn't expect to see you here." OR 2) "This year will be different."  
> Word Count: 200  
> Summary: Draco remembers Harry on Platform 9 3/4 their last year at Hogwarts.

Draco turned away from Potter and headed for the bar. He wanted a refill of his champagne.

“Ta,” he muttered to the bartender, and nabbed an empty table to drink without being interrupted. He stared into his flute, contemplating. 

It seemed like Potter was circled by fans everywhere he went. There was only a handful of times that he’d interacted with Potter alone, without people falling over themselves to impress the Chosen One. It’d been like that since Hogwarts, especially eighth year, when everyone had been so damn _grateful_ that Potter had actually killed the noseless lunatic.

Draco remembered the chaos on Platform 9 ¾ that last year, waiting for the train in the heat, nervous that people would recognize him as a _Death Eater_ , as one of _his_ supporters. There’d been shouting, a hurried rush of feet, when Potter arrived with a crowd of Weasleys. He’d looked shocked at the commotion, and more than a little embarrassed at the attention. 

Draco had watched him get on the train, hating everyone, especially the idiots who actually _clapped_. Right then, Draco decided that year would be different. _He_ would be different.


	4. The Daily Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco reveals a secret to Witch Weekly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Love Game, Part Four  
> Author/Artist: Maraudersaffair  
> Rating: Teen  
> Board Position(or card image): The Daily Prophet  
> Prompt: Epistolary - Write a piece featured in either: 1) The Daily Prophet OR 2) The Quibbler OR 3) Witch Weekly - 499 words or less  
> Word Count: 468  
> Summary: Draco reveals a secret to Witch Weekly.

# Draco Malfoy, Revealed

_Witch Weekly_

**By Pansy Parkinson**

Draco Malfoy fancies men.

“And I don’t care who knows!” he says with a charming laugh.

We’re at his shop in Diagon Alley, and his pale complexion is almost golden in the candlelight. We’ve known each other since we were tots, and I can’t say that I’m surprised.

“I’ve tried to keep it a secret for so long,” he tells me, his voice gentle. “I tried to hide who I truly was.”

“At least you have great hair.” I’m not lying, dear readers. His hair is to _die for_. Sleek and white-blond. Looks soft to the touch. I’m not sure if he uses styling charms, or if he was just _born_ with good hair. 

We share another laugh, but suddenly he becomes somber. 

“I want to make a difference in the world, you know?” He waves an elegant hand. “My talents are in brewing, but I know my small shop can be an instrument for change.”

“How?” I ask, puzzled. It _is_ just a shop.

He sighs, and his eyes take on a faraway look. He’s been through so much. His past still haunts him.

“We all must be conscientious buyers,” he says. “I know for a fact that my competitor, Agatha Libby, doesn’t support same-sex marriage. Bless her, but she’s a bit outdated, and even her potions reflect it!”

I affirm this sentiment, then focus on what truly matters: “Are you dating anyone?”

He smiles secretively. “No, but a lad can wish.”

My eyes light up. “Do tell! Which handsome young man is lucky enough to have your heart?” 

He blushes. “Oh, I couldn’t say! It’s too embarrassing.”

“Oh, come on, you can trust an old friend.” _And her thousands of readers!_

His blush only deepens. He looks away, and his eyes are like cold sapphires. “I can’t help but fancy the man who saved our world, who helped me see the light. If it weren’t for him, I would still be trapped in a world of evil and pain.”

“You fancy Harry Potter,” I clarify.

“Pathetic, isn’t it?” He laughs. “I should join his fanclub.” 

“Or start your own. The shop is spacious enough for meetings.”

“It’s spacious and _elegant_. All our cosmetics are half-off this entire month!”

Remember, readers. Shop with your _heart_.

* * *

##### Express Owl Delivery

##### To: Draco Malfoy, Diagon Alley

##### From: Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic

Malfoy, I read the article. It’s all anyone can talk about here. Thanks for using me to sell more potions. How could you tell such a lie?

##### Standard Owl Delivery

##### To: Harry Potter, 12 Grimmauld Place

##### From: Draco Malfoy, Diagon Alley

Potter, how do you know I was lying? 

P.S. Did you ever make it to St Mungo’s?


	5. St Mungo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers what's wrong with him and runs into Pansy at St Mungo's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Love Game, Part Five  
> Author/Artist: Maraudersaffair  
> Rating: Teen  
> Board Position(or card image): St Mungo's  
> Prompt: Drarry + An Injury of either 1) very little magnitude -or- 2) great severity - Minimum: 31 words Maximum: 310 words  
> Word Count: 310  
> Summary: Harry discovers what's wrong with him and runs into Pansy at St Mungo's.
> 
> Originally, this part was 70 words over the max, which forced me to cut . . . but I think it reads better now! I wanted to continue the conversation with Pansy, though. She's so fun to write, especially when she's frustrating Harry lol

“It’s not an infection,” said the healer, who gazed at Harry over his small circular spectacles. “May I be frank?”

“Go ahead.” Harry tried not to grit his teeth.

“You are frustrated.” The healer coughed. “I mean _sexually_. And magically. Sometimes those things are related.”

Harry blushed deeply. “That’s all? What do you suggest I do?”

“Do you really need me to tell you?”

“No,” Harry said, still mortified. “Thank you.”

“Come back in a month to update us.” The healer shook his hand and left.

Harry slid off the ugly green patient robes and shouldered on his Auror uniform. He had to be back at work within the hour. He patted his pocket to make sure Malfoy’s owl was still there.

He didn’t know how to feel. He felt betrayed and tried to say as much in his owl, but Malfoy had just continued to take the piss. That was the only possibility, right? There was no way that Malfoy had _feelings_ ; there was no way he actually wanted to shag him.

Was Malfoy even gay? Harry had thought about it. A lot. 

Harry was walking to the lift when he ran into Pansy Parkinson. He blinked, not understanding why she was in front of him, then he felt himself go red.

“Oh, Potter.” Parkinson smiled cruelly. “Funny running into you here. I was just tracking down some healers for a story.”

Harry glared at her. “A story about me?”

She laughed. “Not everything is about you, unless you are _hiding_ something?”

“Why did you publish such rubbish?”

“So you read my interview with Draco. That issue sold out within hours.”

“Great for you,” Harry said, grumpy. He was tired of journalists using him for their own gain. “Was Draco telling the truth?”

She laughed. “Best to just ask him.” She walked away.


	6. Felix Felicis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry pays Draco a visit to talk about the article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Love Game, Part Six  
> Author/Artist: Maraudersaffair  
> Rating: Teen  
> Board Position(or card image): Felix Felicis  
> Prompt: Writer's Choice - odd roll 204 words - even roll 402  
> Word Count: 399  
> Summary: Harry pays Draco a visit to talk about the article.
> 
> Once again I went over the word count. Ugh! I wanted to continue their conversation! I also had to delete some of Draco's banter with Eartilda. *sigh*

A few days after running into Parkinson at St Mungo’s, Harry paid Malfoy a visit.

His shop was busier than last time, and Harry kept his head down as he weaved around the customers. 

“Hello,” Harry said.

“Eartilda,” Malfoy barked at his assistant, “take over the till for me. Come, Potter. Let’s go somewhere more _private_.”

The back room was comfortable. There were cushion chairs and a roaring fire. Boxes hovered in the air, straw piled under tables and forgotten in corners. 

“Have a seat,” Malfoy said. “Care for some tea?”

Harry sat down, then contemplated the pros and cons of staying for tea. “Yes, I’ll have a spot of tea.”

Malfoy snapped his fingers and a teapot hurried forward, a bit of water and leaves spilling on the table. 

As the tea seeped, Malfoy took his place opposite Harry. His robes were long and elegant, and he spent some time smoothing out creases in the midnight blue fabric. Then he crossed his legs at the knee, and Harry found himself staring at his shiny black Oxfords. 

“Like them?” Malfoy asked, raising his long, long leg. 

“They are nice shoes,” Harry said stiffly.

Malfoy poured their tea. “Sugar? Milk?”

“Both, please.”

Malfoy snapped his fingers again, and sugar and milk poured into his cup from an invisible spout in the air. “Say when.”

“That’s enough,” Harry said. He took a sip and found his tea perfectly stirred. “Cool trick.”

“Thank you.” Malfoy sipped from his own cup. “I suppose you want to talk about the article.”

“You lied.”

Malfoy watched him. “No,” he said quietly.

“Rubbish! There’s no way you have feelings for me!”

“Why? Because I don’t faint in your presence? Because I don’t trip over myself to impress you?”

“You are cruel to me. You’ve always been cruel to me.”

“Not anymore.” Malfoy’s voice trembled with strange emotion. “What does it matter? It’s not like you are attracted to men.”

Harry was silent. “You don’t know anything about me.” He stood.

“Then let me learn.”

Harry’s heart pounded. He set down his tea. “Thank you, but I have to go.”

“I want to be your friend,” Malfoy said from his chair.

At the door, Harry said, “Perhaps it’s possible, but I refuse to be used by anyone.”

“I’m sorry,” Malfoy said, then he waved a lazy hand, “but it was good for business.”

Harry snorted.


	7. The Forbidden Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco writes Harry to apologize again for the article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Love Game, Part Seven  
> Author/Artist: Maraudersaffair  
> Rating: Teen  
> Board Position(or card image): The Forbidden Forest  
> Prompt: "I can feel it in the air tonight." - Pick either: 1) Magical Creatures OR 2) Detention OR 3) The Return of Something Dark - Minimum: 184 Maximum: 841  
> Word Count: 815  
> Summary: Draco writes Harry to apologize again for the article.

When Draco was done for the day, he sent Earthilda home and closed his shop. Making sure every entrance was secure, he took a narrow set of stairs up to his flat.

He was exhausted and his feet ached. He reheated himself some steak and kidney pie, and sat in front of his fire to enjoy the rich meat and sip a sharp red wine. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Potter. He didn’t know what to do about it. 

Potter had come to his shop. He’d wanted answers, but Draco refused to explain the obvious. He hadn’t been lying in his interview with Pansy. Sure, that was what he’d intended most readers to think, but it wasn’t the truth. 

Draco set down his food to cover his face with his hands. His feelings for Potter had returned, and they felt dark and secret and painful. He thought he had control over them. He’d taunted Potter when he came to his shop, looking for a potion to cure him, and he’d hated him at the charity ball, when everyone had surrounded him, worshiped him.

Draco didn’t want to be like those fools. He wanted to be the one person who taunted Potter, who rejected him. He didn’t want to fancy him. 

Potter had always felt forbidden. He had always been something Draco didn’t understand, his motives intricate and frightening. He was a dark forest, branches thick and obscuring, and Draco yearned to know his secrets.

The truth was that Draco had fancied him since they were children. The truth was that Potter was the first boy he’d ever liked. Merlin, Draco hated admitting it, even to himself.

_Stupid, stupid_ , he thought, pressing hard into his face. Potter would never fancy him. He would never see beyond all the things Draco did to protect himself. Yes, the article was hurtful, but it was necessary. He was making more money than he ever had. 

What could he say to make it better? He wanted Potter’s approval and his attention. He’d always wanted his attention.

_I will send him an owl_ , Draco thought, and went to his writing table. He sat down and took out his nicest parchment, the kind he saved for important business correspondence. He dipped his quill in some ink and contemplated his first words.

##### Standard Owl Delivery

##### To: Harry Potter, Grimmauld Place

##### From: Draco Malfoy, Diagon Alley

Potter,

I didn’t express myself well this afternoon. It kills me to admit it, but I do owe you a sincere apology. I am sorry for using you. I was only thinking about my profits, not about your privacy. I’m sure you hate when people use your fame for their own benefit, and while you probably expected _me_ to do such a nasty thing, the resulting rumours are still difficult to navigate. 

I do want to be your friend. ~~I’ve always wanted to be your friend.~~ I don’t seek your friendship for any reason other than to appreciate your company. I know my previous actions have not supported this wish. I know you don’t believe me. What can I do to convince you that my intent is not malicious?

Yours,  
Draco Malfoy

##### Standard Owl Delivery

##### To: Draco Malfoy, Diagon Alley

##### From: Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic

Malfoy,

You write so pretty. I’m not that good with words. I appreciate your apology, and I do want to get to know you, but you have never been easy to know. I don’t know if I can trust you, understand? I admitted something very personal to you and I’ll know that you betrayed my trust if it turns into a rumour. Have you told anyone?

I can’t help but think everything you do is manipulative. You have proven to me over and over that you are a manipulating person. Malfoy, I do want to be mates, but I’m not sure if it’s the right thing to do. I don’t want to ask you for drinks and end up throwing hexes at you. 

You say that what you said in the interview wasn’t a lie, but how can it be true? You don’t know me. I don’t know you. Not once have you ever acted like it was the truth. I don’t know about you, but I’m _nice_ to the blokes I fancy. 

I have to run to a meeting now. I hope you have a good day.

-HP

Draco received Potter’s reply during his lunch. He’d sent his owl the night before, and he was relieved that Potter hadn’t ignored it. He stared at the letter, at Potter’s writing. He smoothed a thumb over the “HP,” smearing the ink. 

Merlin, he wanted Potter. He wanted to be his first. 

No, he couldn’t think about shagging him. Not yet. He had to concentrate on being his friend first.


	8. Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Love Game, Part Eight  
> Author/Artist: Maraudersaffair  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Board Position(or card image): Grimmauld Place  
> Prompt: Drarry + Dreams - Pick either: 1) Nightmares OR 2) Visions OR 3) Erotic Dreams - Minimum: 50 words Maximum: 500  
> Word Count: 500  
> Summary: Harry has a naughty but unsettling dream about Draco.

Harry loved Grimmauld Place. It reminded him of Sirius and Remus. It reminded him of Molly doing her best to give everyone a happy Christmas. Sometimes it was terribly lonely to live here.

He ate his dinner in the kitchen. There was an odd scratching coming from the broom cupboard, and Harry wondered if he had a boggart. He was too tired to care. 

On the table he spread out Malfoy’s letter. He stared at his neat script, his pretty words. He was still shocked that Malfoy was bent. He was still shocked that Malfoy claimed to fancy him. It just seemed impossible. Malfoy should like Slytherin women with tiny waists and cruels smiles. At the very least, he should like men like Blaise Zabini. He should like men like Tom Riddle. 

Harry set down his fork and sat back. He blew out air and scratched the back of his head. Malfoy just wouldn’t leave his damn mind. Harry thought about his grey eyes, his soft mouth. He thought about his stupid chin, his arrogant nose. He was tall and elegant and represented everything Harry was supposed to be against. 

He pushed back his chair and left the kitchen. He’d clean up dinner tomorrow. Nothing mattered when you lived alone, when you were lonely. He stomped up to his bedroom, and his bed was cold and empty. He _ached_. He wanted someone to touch him. 

Raising his wand, he Summoned his pyjamas and quickly changed for bed. When he was under the duvet, he frowned up at his dark ceiling, thinking about Malfoy’s arse. He wore the best trousers. Was it possible his arse was that round and firm?

Groaning, Harry pulled a pillow over his face. He needed sleep. He had a long day of work ahead of him.

Harry dreamed of Malfoy. He dreamed of his arse, his cock. They were at Malfoy Manor, but it looked exactly like Grimmauld Place. Malfoy Charmed his hair red and Harry asked him to change back.

“You will never forgive me,” Malfoy said.

“I don’t know.” Harry reached for him, and suddenly he was inside Malfoy. He gasped and shuddered.

“Hurt me,” Malfoy murmured, twisting. “You know I deserve it.”

“God.” Harry pulled out, panting, then pushed back in. “God.”

“You’re going to come,” Malfoy said, laughing cruelly. “You stupid virgin.”

“Shut up.” Harry wrapped his hands around his neck, and thrust with all his might. Malfoy cried out. Malfoy flipped them around, and then he was inside Harry. 

Malfoy thrust hard. He clawed at Harry’s hips. “I hate this. I hate _you_.”

“This hurts. God, this hurts.”

“You will never know if I’m telling the truth.”

“Malfoy, fuck. Go slower.”

“You are so _pathetic_.” Malfoy laughed again.

Harry woke up. He was hard and confused. His mind was full of dark feeling. He wrapped his hand around his cock, hissing. He still felt Malfoy inside him, on top of him.

Malfoy. _Malfoy._

**Author's Note:**

> Go team Knight Bus!  
> 


End file.
